Breakaway Harry Potter Song Fic
by Tee Kay31
Summary: Prequel to Build My World. This is how Harry and Tara met.


**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

It was a dark and stormy day and Tara was sitting up in her room staring out the window. The rain was pouring outside and didn't look like it was going to be giving up anytime soon. This is where she spent most of her time, sitting alone in her room. She had no brothers, no sisters, just her parents, who always seemed to be to involved in other things to pay her any attention. The only time they talked to her was about her future and what they wanted for her. She never wanted the same things as they wanted. Her family was pureblood and only associated with other purebloods and also followed the ways of the Dark Lord. Tara didn't want to follow in their footsteps. She wanted other things. She had dreams for herself. Like finding that special someone and not some guy her parents already have picked out for her. Tara dreamed of a life filled with happiness and fun and most importantly love. "God, I just pray that there is something better out there for me. Something, that's not my parents. I just want to end up happy."

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." 'Yeah another year at Hogwarts' Tara thought to herself as Professor Dumbledore was giving his usual beginning of the year speech. Don't get her wrong Tara loved Hogwarts, its just she felt alone here too. Sure she had friends but she felt like she didn't really belong. She was so different from all the other kids in her house. Slytherins were usually mean and sneaky, but Tara was none of these. Tara could remember the day she was sorted; she asked to be put into Slytherin just to make her parents happy. She would have given anything to be put into another house. When the feast was over and all the students were heading to their common rooms Tara decided to take a little detour. She didn't want to be around everyone quite yet. Tara walked out of Hogwarts and headed towards the gardens. It was a nice night, the air was warm and there was not a cloud in the sky, so the stars shone brightly. "What a beautiful night." "It sure is." Tara quickly turned around to see who was there. Thinking it was Draco, she put an annoyed look on her face, that kid always seemed to follow her everywhere. But to her surprise, it wasn't Draco at all. "What's that look for Kaspar, thought you were the only one out here." It was Harry, Harry potter, the one kid all the Slytherins hated, but not her, she only pretended to. "What no witty comeback, no name calling, not so tough with out the other Slytherins around are you?" Tara deserved that. She was never that nice to Harry. But she had no choice, she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor, they hated each other. Harry couldn't believe that she still hadn't said anything. "Tara are you ok?" Tara just shook her head no. "Here lets sit down and we can talk about it." Harry led her to a bench and they both sat down. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Tara began telling Harry about how she wasn't like all the others in her house and how her parents were and about how they wanted her to be with Draco and how much she wished she was in another house. Harry just sat there and listened, he listened to every word that she said. This was a girl who for the last 6 years had helped to make his life hell at school and now she was telling him her life story. When she was finished, Harry didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to. "Thank you Harry, for listening to me. And I am sorry for all that I have done to you over the years." "It's ok Tara, I understand now why you did it, and I forgive you." "We probably should be heading back now, we don't want to get into trouble on the first day back." Tara said. "Yeah we should." And with that they both got up and headed back to the castle.

That night Tara sat by the big window in her dorm room and was looking up at the sky. All the other girls were asleep so no one was up to bother her. "Tonight was great. I mean for once in my life I actually felt like I had a friend. But I never thought that it would be Harry Potter of all people."

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**

It was a Monday morning and Tara was sitting in her potions class. Professor Snape was going on about some potion and why it was important but Tara couldn't seem to find the motivation to pay attention. Her mind was else where, and that elsewhere was Harry. He sat right in front of her in class. Ever since that night with Harry she couldn't get him out of her head. They each hadn't spoken one word to each other since then, but deep down Tara really wanted to. Tara had an idea. She quickly got out a piece of parchment and scribbled down some words. She folded it up and said a little spell. 'Please work.' She thought to herself.

Harry was leaning his chin on his hand in attempt to keep his heading from hitting the desk. Potions class this particular day was so boring and he was having trouble staying awake. He couldn't quite make out what professor Snape was saying because in all honesty he had tuned him out. As he was sitting there he felt like someone had put something in his pocket. Being curious he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a piece of parchment. He kept his hands under his desk as to make sure no one saw what he was doing. He opened the paper and began to read what looked like to be a note.

Dear Harry

I know it may seem a little weird that I am writing to you but I had to. Ever since that night in the garden when you listened to me spill my whole life story I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I mean for the first time in my life I actually felt like I had a friend, I mean you actually listened to me when I needed to talk and I can never thank you enough for that. Well I guess what I am really trying to say is, do you want to meet me tonight, you know, to talk? Well if you do write back.

Love,

Tara

Harry quickly wrote down a response and then folded the note back up and placed it back in his pocket. He very casually turned his head around and looked at Tara and smiled. He then whispered the same spell Tara did and the note was sent back to her. Tara reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. She slowly and very nervously opened it up.

Tara

I would love to meet you tonight. I know the best place for us to go. Meet me in the third floor corridor next to the portrait of the fat ballerina right after dinner. Can't wait.

Harry

Tara smiled as she kept on re-reading the note over and over again. "YES!" she yelled. "Excuse me Miss Kaspar but is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Snape was looking at Tara with a death glare. He hated it when people interrupted his, even if they were in his house he didn't care. "No Professor, sorry it won't happen again." Tara's face turned a bright shade of red as she noticed the whole class looking at her including Harry.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away**

By the time dinner had rolled around Tara was getting more and more excited about seeing Harry. She just hoped she could get away unnoticed. It would be hard considering the fact that Draco watched her all the time. 'Gosh I hate how he does that, its like he's obsessed with me. He has another thing coming to him he thinks we will ever be together.' She thought.

When dinner was finally over Tara started leaving the Great Hall and headed towards the common room. It was all part of her plan to get rid of Draco. He was walking right next to her talking about how he had made fun of some first year earlier that day. "Draco, hun, I have to go to the bathroom so I will meet you back in the common a little later, ok?" she said interrupting him in the middle of his story. "Yeah sure no problem." Tara stood there and watched Draco until he was out of sight. And then when the coast was clear Tara sprint to the third floor corridor. When she finally found the portrait Harry had told her about she was surprised to see him already there. "Hey." She said. "Hey" "So where are we?" "Well, I know that if we were going to talk that it would have to be in secret, I mean could you imagine what would happen if any of our houses saw us two together? Well last year I came across a hidden room, called the Room of Requirement. They call it that because it turns into what ever you require. Watch." Harry started walking back and forth in front of the wall the stood in front of them. After about passing it 3 times a doorknob appeared as if out of nowhere. Harry reached out and turned the knob and opened the door. He looked at Tara and ushered her to follow him. Tara entered the room and just looked around. It looked like a study, but a really big one. There were bookcases filled with books and a big roaring fire in the fireplace on one side of the room. There was a big couch in front of the fireplace and some chairs scattered about the room. "Not bad Mr. Potter, not bad at all." "Why thank you Miss Kaspar." There was a brief moment of silence. Neither one not knowing what to say. Harry finally spoke up. "So did you really mean what you said in your note?" "Every word." "So do you really think this could work, us being friends?" "Yeah I do, I mean we can make it work. But we would have to keep it secret, its like you said could you ever imagine what sort of problems this would cause if our houses ever found out about us." "Yeah that would not be good." "So how about we set aside one night a week where we meet here and talk?" "I would like that. How about Thursdays, right after dinner, we come straight here?" "Sounds great Harry." "Ok, then, its settled, Thursdays after dinner." Tara looked at Harry and smiled. They both said goodnight and headed back to their common rooms.

It had been two months since Tara and Harry had decided to meet each other every Thursday night to talk. And their friendship was growing more and more with each meeting. It was hard having to lie to their friends like they were doing and coming up with new excuses every time but it was the sacrifice they were willing to make, to be friends.

**  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
**

Tara and Harry were having their usually Thursday night meeting in the Room of Requirement. They were talking about sports that they like. Harry told Tara all about Quidditch and how he could play it everyday if he could and Tara told him about basketball, a muggle sport that she fell in love with when her and her parents took a trip to America one summer. In the middle of telling Harry about a basketball game she went to, Tara started yawning. Harry glanced at his watch and noticed that it was really late. "Wow its one in the morning and we are still here. I cant believe we have been talking that long." "Yeah I know" Tara said with followed by another yawn. "You are tired, we should probably be getting back to our rooms." Yeah you're right Harry. Thanks for another wonderful time." "Well thank you for meeting me here as usual." "My pleasure." Tara stood up from the couch her and Harry were sharing and stretched herself out. Harry was watching her and smile crept on his face. He couldn't ever imagine him becoming such good friends with Tara Kaspar, hardcore Slytherin. It was actually kind of funny, to him. She was so different and he loved that about her. Tara gathered her cloak and was heading towards the door to leave. But Harry had grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him, with a look of surprise in her eyes. Tara just stood there, staring at Harry, staring at his big green eyes, they were beautiful. "Tara I have something I need to tell you." Harry said kind of seriously. "Ok Harry, you can tell me anything." "Well I don't really know how to say this so I am just going to say it…I like you Tara, I like you a lot actually and I really feel like we have become so close over these past few months and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Tara just continued to stare at Harry. _Was this really happening? Did he just say what I think he said? He did. I cant believe this_. Tara knew exactly how to answer that. She stepped closer to Harry and pressed her lips against his and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart all Tara could do was smile. For once in her life she was going to take a chance and do something for herself and not for someone else. She was going to listen to her heart and not her head or her parents for that matter. Harry opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Tara. "So I take that as a yes then?" Tara's smile grew bigger and she threw her arms around his neck and gave Harry the biggest hug she could give. "Of course that's a yes!"

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

Tara stood in front her mirror that was in her dorm room. As she stood there staring at her reflection, memories of the previous night kept flooding her mind. Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. It had felt so good to finally make a decision that was hers and no one else's. As she continued to stand there she kept thinking about how different things were going to now. She was going to be turning over a new leaf. It was time to say goodbye to her old self and say hello to the new Tara. The one that was happy and in love. She was finally stepping out of the darkness and into the light. And that light was Harry. Harry was the new found light in her life, and that made her smile. Something she never used to do, well she did but it was never real, and this, this was truly real. Everything that she was now feeling and doing was real.


End file.
